Eclipse
by gabiki18
Summary: Ellos juegan a quererse, pero cada quien a su manera. Él juega a que no la ama y ella juega a que solo lo quiere, pero solo juegan. Ellos son polos opuestos y no necesitan explicaciones para su amor. One shot! Pesimo summary!


**Disclaimer: Nada aqui es mio más que el tiempo y la imaginacion invertidos. **

**ECLIPSE**

Ellos juegan a quererse, pero cada quien a su manera. El juega a quererla, juega a que no la ama. Ella juega a que lo quiere tal como es, pero en realidad solo juegan.

Él en realidad la ama aunque jamás se atreverá a aceptarlo frente a los demás, es su secreto. Lo que no sabe es que es un secreto a voces. Frente a todo el siempre jurara que no la ama, que solo la aprecia por haberlo acogido en su casa cuando no tenia a donde ir, pero la verdad es que no puede descolgarse de su sonrisa, desde la primera vez que la vio sonreír se le abrió un mundo nuevo, un mundo que el no conocía y le causaba confusión, una revolución interior. Él luchaba por no sentir eso que sentía. Luchaba contra generaciones de guerreros saiyajin, por que el peso de todas esas generaciones estaba en sus hombros, en los hombros de un de los últimos guerreros saiyajin que sobrevivían. Pero por más que lo intento no pudo y simplemente no pudo por que las atenciones de ella, su sonrisa, su cuerpo, esos profundos ojos azules y toda ella fueron más fuertes, más fuertes que miles de años de tradición, más que todos eso años de estricta educación. Su corazón al fin cedió y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que tenía un corazón, que sentía al igual que esos terrícolas sentimentales. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vivo y se sintió vivo de una forma diferente. Acostumbraba a sentirse vivo después de una batalla, cuando sentía dolor, e incluso cuando mataba a alguien, pero jamás se había sentido vivo de la forma que se sentía ahora. Sabía que era ridículo sentirse así, pero lo sentía y por más ridículo que fuera le gustaba, le gustaba sentir mariposas en el estomago cada que ella le sonreía e incluso cada que ella daba de gritos por que él había vuelto descomponer la cámara de gravedad.

Él no podía olvidar la primera vez que se vieron, ni lo valiente que ella había sido mientras estuvo en namekusei. Ella era valiente y él, él era un monstruo asesino, un guerrero orgulloso que no permite que nadie le diga lo que debe hacer, nadie excepto ella. Ella es su punto débil, no se puede negar a su sonrisa ni a sus palabras, simplemente con escucharla hablar todo se desvanece, las tradiciones milenarias, su fatídico pasado y hasta él mismo desaparece, por que cuando ella da una orden la persona que muestra ante todos desaparece para dar paso a la nueva persona en la que se ha convertido. Debe reconocerlo, no puede negarlo: la ama. La ama por que es su vida completa, sin ella no sería nada, su vida no tendría más sentido ahora que la tierra esta momentáneamente en paz si no estuvieran ella o él, por que también él le ha dado sentido a su vida y aunque al principio tenia dudas todas ellas se disiparon.

Y al fin estaba ahí frente a un espejo, mirándose, recordando los tiempos difíciles, pero ahora sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ellos. Se sentía tranquilo por que por el momento la tormenta había pasado, pero esa tormenta se había llevado algo y ese algo lo tenía intranquilo.

El caso de ella es diferente. Ella juega a aceptarlo más que a quererlo, por que en realidad no lo quiere, lo ama. Dice a todo el mundo que lo acepta tal como es con su pasado y su frivolidad. Pero solo finge, finge tenerle compasión y hasta cierto punto lástima por que en realidad ama todo eso de él. Ama esa distancia que ambos ponen cuando están frente a alguien más, ama al mercenario que en sus pesadillas ve a los cientos que ha matado, ama esa frivolidad tan característica de los saiyajin aunque no logre entenderla, pero tampoco quiere hacerlo prefiere solo amarlo sin pensar en lo demás. Si se trata de pensar prefiere que sea en la primera vez que lo vio ahí frente a ella, orgulloso e imponente tanto que en un principio le causo impresión e incluso miedo pero tampoco puede evitar las mariposas en el estomago, esas mariposas que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir después de los 18 y sin embargo el hizo que las sintiera de nuevo.

En realidad no la había tomado tanto por sorpresa por que nunca dejo de esperar a su _príncipe_, y es verdad que no era precisamente lo que esperaba, no llego en un caballo ni con una espada en la mano, pero era su _príncipe_ y ella estaba dispuesta a ser su princesa. Es verdad que no había peleado con dragones como su madre le había contado alguna vez que hacían los príncipes, pero ella sabia que estaba dispuesto a defenderla de todo mal que la asechara. Si, era verdad que no era un caballero, no tenia modales ni sabía comer _"decentemente"_, no sabía lo que era ser educado, jamás la llevaba a pasear, no podían salir de casa sin que él armara un lío por cosas insignificantes; esa era su vida, sin todos esos pequeños detalles ella no sería feliz, por que no estaba acostumbrada a la vida sedentaria que cualquier otro hombre le hubiese dado. Ella era feliz junto a él.

Desde el día en que se besaron por primera vez, ella jamás había esperado una relación normal, lo cual hubiera sido muy ingenuo de su parte. Todo había sido extraño desde el principio. Es verdad que siempre que ella daba una orden el terminaba obedeciéndola, no si n antes dar batalla por lo menos 10 minutos claro esta, también lo había sorprendido por lo menos un centenar de veces espiándola mientras reparaba la cámara de gravedad y en las pocas ocasiones que ella preguntaba que hacía ahí mirándola el se excusaba diciendo que no la miraba a ella, que lo único que le interesaba era saber si la maquina ya estaba lista. También lo había sorprendido tomando el camino más largo hacia el patio trasero (en donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad) solo por pasar por su laboratorio, y en mas de una ocasión después de quedarse dormida sobre su mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio, misteriosamente despertaba en su cama. Habían miles de cosas que ella había notado y fue por eso que decidió no esperar más para dar el primer paso, lo que ella no sabía era que el había decidido lo mismo. Por eso aquella noche cuando se encontraron en la cocina ninguno opuso resistencia y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos. Ella no se alejo ni le pregunto por que la había acorralado o por que se acercaba tan peligrosamente a ella, tampoco intento alejarlo cuando sus labios se rozaron y sintió su respiración tan cerca, solamente se limito a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el la tomaba por la cintura apretándola contra él. Cuando al fin se separaron no necesitaron palabras, ninguno de los dos se exigió ni le exigió al otro explicación alguna, simplemente sonrieron y se dispusieron a cenar juntos por primera vez en mucho tiempo en silencio, solamente con una sonrisa interna.

Y ahora ella estaba ahí recargada en el marco de la puerta, ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba mirándolo, pero hacia mucho que no lo veía así tan pensativo. Sabía que había algo que le inquietaba y sabia perfectamente lo que era. Lo que le inquietaba era él: su eterno rival, pero al mismo tiempo su mejor amigo aunque lo negara. No pudo evitar acercarse sigilosamente hasta donde el se encontraba y abrazarlo por la espalda. A él no le tomo por sorpresa, la había visto hace rato, pero no dijo nada.

- No debes preocuparte por él amor, debemos respetar su decisión. A mi me duele más que a ti su partida, pero ya lo decidió y no lo haremos cambiar de opinión.

- Lo se, Kakaroto siempre ha sido un imbesil, no se da cuenta que lastimo a más de una persona con esa decisión tan egoísta.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos así, vamos a la cama ¿quieres?

- Si -dijo en un suspiro- me parece una excelente idea.

Ellos son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, como el día y la noche. Él es frívolo y ella demasiado sentimental; él es un bárbaro y en algún momento fue asesino, ella es racional e inteligente; ambos son valientes y con espíritu de aventura y tal vez eso sea lo que los une. Ellos no se entienden, pero tampoco quieren hacerlo, se limitan a amarse uno al otro. Ellos son polos opuestos, pero ella dice que los polos opuestos se atraen y a él le gusta esta explicación, por que ninguno quiere entender lo que les pasa, lo único que quieren es disfrutar del momento que viven. Ellos son como un eclipse: son tan diferentes como el sol y la luna, pero eso no les impide unirse en un eclipse. Y eso es lo que ellos consideran que es su amor, un bello eclipse en el cual ambos viven con la luz y fuerza de el y la alegría e inspiracion que ella provoca. Son el sol y la luna y juntos son un eclipse.

**N.A: No me maten por favor, se que aun no actualizo El reino de las sombras, pero queria escribir algo de Vegeta y Bulma. Y a se que Vegeta esta completamente OCC, pero a mi me gusto y disfrute mucho escribir este fic que aunque esta cortito espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Se que salio super meloso y cursi y ps como que no es tanto mi estilo, prefiero el drama pero ps asi salio, no pude hacer nada en contra de la inspiracion.**

**Por favor si la historia les ha gustado dejenme un review!! estoy hambrienta de reviews!! asi sabre si continuo escribiendo o mejor me dedico a otra cosa jiji**

**Gracias a todos por leer!!**

**gabiki18**


End file.
